


The Promise

by RulerOfBats



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfBats/pseuds/RulerOfBats
Summary: Just a quick angst thing I did after reading Reina's Japanese My Room dialogue.





	The Promise

“I promise to return to you, no matter how many battles I'm in. For your sake…”

  
Those words haunted him to this day. Every night when he went to sleep, every morning when he woke from his nightmare-filled slumber. While training, eating, planning… no matter what, they ran through his mind, always accompanied by the moment he watched everything fall apart.

  
Reina, as she cut down her enemies, one-by-one. Reina, her blue hair standing out amidst the reds and whites and blacks. Reina, her smile radiant as she bathed in the violence. Reina, as she looked back at him for a split second, mouthing out an “I love you.” Reina, as the arrow pierced her chest, shock and pain flashing across her face as she fell from her kinshi. His cry as her body hit the ground, his disbelief as he ran to her. Her blood hot on his hands, her smile weak as she stroked his cheek. His tears falling, mingling with the crimson. The life fading from her eyes as he held his love close, his world shattering in an instant.

  
Rage. Despair. Grief. So many emotions swirled inside him, and then… he felt nothing. Nothing but the desire to kill those that had stolen away that which was most precious to him. Everything after that was a blur of steel and gore. Faceless soldiers begging for mercy before being silenced. Enemy after enemy falling before him; he didn't know how many he had killed. He didn't care.

  
Standing amidst the carnage, soaked in blood, he still felt nothing. He never would again.


End file.
